This invention relates to method and apparatus for treating off-gas from a furnace for burning organic material in an oxygen deficient atmosphere. The invention is particularly adapted, among other possible uses, for use in treating the exhaust gases from burning municipal, industrial or community garbage, trash or refuse, and sewage sludge, for example.
The problem of preventing air pollution in our present environment has become a critical matter. The seriousness of this problem is such that the National Air Pollution Control Administration Air Criteria (U.S. Public Health) as well as the Environmental Protection Agency, have constantly been tightening the mimimum required standards. In view of the new and higher standards of air emission, it has become more difficult and expensive to treat the exhaust gases from such incineration. I have substantially reduced this problem in a new and improved manner, as will become apparent as the description proceeds.